sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic X-treme
Sonic X-treme – niezrealizowana gra platformowa z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Była tworzona przez SEGA Technical Institute, który to zespół wcześniej stworzył ''Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball''. Gra projektowana była pierwotnie na komputerze Amiga 3000 z myślą o dodatku do Segi Mega Drive o nazwie Sega 32XSega 32X, ale później zaczęto ją tworzyć na PC-cie na konsolę Sega Saturn. Jej wcześniejsze nazwy to: Sonic Mars, Sonic Saturn, Sonic Twist, Sonic Boom ''i ''Sonic Doom. Pierwszy raz pokazano ją na targach E3 1996. Miała zostać wydana przez Segę w okolicach Bożego Narodzenia 1996 roku, lecz po wielu problemach związanych ze zmianą silnika i projektanta gry, projekt został anulowany w 1997 roku. Gdyby został ukończony, byłaby to pierwsza gra z serii opracowana w technologii 3D i pierwsza wydana na konsolę Sega Saturn. Produkcja Pierwszy pomysł na trójwymiarową grę z Soniciem od SEGA Technical Institute narodził się w głowie Micheala Kosaki w maju 1994 roku. Przy tworzeniu pomagali mu Chris Senn i Don Goddard. Kosaka napisał pierwszy zarys fabuły, a producentami gry byli Mike Wallis i Dean Lester. Jednak z powodu kłótni z tym drugim, w lecie 1995 roku Kosaka opuścił STI i powrócił do Electronic Arts. Krótko po tym zmieniono platformę docelową z Segi 32X na Segę Saturn. Napisano kolejny scenariusz, który zawierał postacie z serialu Sonic SatAM. To nie podobało się jednak japońskiemu oddziałowi Segi, co skończyło się porzuceniem tego pomysłu. Chris Senn w sierpniu 1995 napisał więc kolejną historię o miłości Sonica do Tiary. Na przełomie 1995 a 1996 roku STI podzieliło się na dwie grupy - jedną zajmującą się normalnymi poziomami i drugą zajmującą się bossami. Głównymi programistami byli Chris Senn, Offer Alone i Christina Coffin. Gra działać miała na dwóch silnikach dzielących jedną pamięć, i była tworzona na komputerze PC. Niestety silnik normalnych poziomów na Saturnie działał w około 3 klatkach na sekundę. Portem zajęła się więc osobna firma, Point of View. W tym czasie napisano dwa kolejne zarysy historii. Pierwszy opowiadał o Sonicu zarażonym przez Doktora Robotnika wirusem o nazwie Doom. Drugi natomist jest połączeniem wcześniej wspomnianego ze scenariuszem Sonic Twist. Finalnie jednak tytułem gry stało się Sonic X-treme. Wraz z tym napisano kolejny scenariusz, autorstwa Hirokazu Yasuhary i Richarda Wheelera. W marcu 1996 roku do STI przybyło kilku reprezentantów Segi, na czele z Hayao Nakayamą, ówczesnym prezesem i dyrektorem generalnym firmy. Gdy tylko pokazano mu jak gra działa na Saturnie, wpadł w gniew. Nakazał on by całą grę stworzyć na lepiej działającym silniku, który dotąd był używany tylko do poziomów z bossami. Mike Wallis jednak chciał użyć silnika gry NiGHTS into Dreams. ''Choć Sega dostarczyła STI odpowiednie narzędzia, to w wyniku tego twórca silnika, Yuji Naka, zagroził że jeśli silnik zostanie użyty bez jego zgody, opuści Sonic Team i Segę, przez co ostatecznie firma zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Nad całą grą pracowała teraz Christina Coffin, która była tak zajęta pracą, że przez pewien czas mieszkała w budynku STI. Z powudu stresu i problemów zdrowotnych lekarze nakazali jej porzucić pracę nad grą. Z tego powodu gra nie mogła być gotowa na święta Bożego Narodzenia i konkurować z innymi grami, takimi jak ''Super Mario 64 ''i ''Crash Bandicoot. Ostatecznie Wallis poinformował Segę, że Sonic X-treme został anulowany. Zamiast niego w listopadzie 1996 roku na Saturna wydano grę ''Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies' Island''. Znaczenie w serii i Sonic X-treme: Recreation Project Niektóre scenariusze Sonic X-treme ''zostały wykorzystane przy produkcji późniejszych gier w serii. Scenariusz ''Sonic Saturn ''był inspiracją dla [[Sonic Adventure|''Sonic Adventure]] i ''Sonic Lost World'''' (uwolnienie przez Doktora z Głównego Szmaragdu sześciu "Chaos Elementals"), natomiast ten Yasuhary i Wheelera wykorzystano przy [[Sonic Colors|''Sonic Colors]] (porwanie stworzonek o nazwie "Mips" z ich rodzinnej planety przez Doktora i zasilanie nimi stacji Death Egg). Oprócz tego wielu graczy i fanów dostrzega że rozgrywka z ''Sonic Lost World'''' jest bardzo podobna do założeń ''Sonic X-treme ''(obracające się otoczenie), mimo że Takashi Iizuka temu zaprzecza. Oprócz tego trwają też wysiłki fanów. Na podstawie wszystkich dostępnych źródeł informacji, wliczając również wyciek poziomów testowych z listopada 2016 roku na stronie ASSEMBlergames.com, od kilku lat trwają pracę nad stworzeniem gry wiernej ''Sonic X-treme na silniku Unreal Engine. Data wydania wciąż jest nieznana, ale prace są już w zaawansowanym stanie, a na YouTube od czasu do czasu pojawiają się filmiki pokazujące prace nad grą. Fabuła W trakcie produkcji rozważano wiele wątków do historii. Podstawowy scenariusz był związany z nowymi postaciami: profesorem Gazebo Boobowski i jego córką, Tiarą, którzy są strażnikami sześciu magicznych Pierścieni Porządku, a także starożytnej sztuki kucia pierścieni. W obawie, że zły Doktor Robotnik wykorzysta ich specjalne właściwości, profesor i jego córka zawiadomili Sonica i prosili by zdobył pierścienie przed nim. Nie był to jednak jedyny zarys historii. Oryginalny scenariusz napisany w 1994 roku opierał się na zawładnięciu przez Doktora nad cyberprzestrzenią o nazwie Mikro-Mobius i uwięzieniu tam przyjaciół Sonica. W świecie tym Tiara była księżniczką o nazwisku Cyberooski. ''Późniejsza wersja fabuły zaczynała się od porwania Tailsa i Knucklesa przez Robotnika i uwolnieniu z Głównego Szmaragdu zakapturzonych sześciu istot, które decydują się Doktorowi pomóc. Inną wersją był scenariusz ''Sonic Doom. ''Ten opowiadał o tym jak Sonic próbując spotkać się z Tiarą został zarażony przez Doktora Robotnika śmiertelnym wirusem, na który sam był zakażony. Doktor zaczyna więc udawać Gazebo Boobawskiego i prosi Sonica o znalezienie składników na antidotum, mając nadzieję że mu je odbierze. W tym czasie Doktor zaczyna mieszać w czasoprzestrzeni, sprawiając że tereny po których podróżował jeż miały inną grawitację niż zazwyczaj. Ostatnia wersja fabuły, która pojawiła się w grze, koncentrowała się wokół Doktora Robotnika, który odbudował Death Egg, tym razem większą od planety Sonica. Grawitacja stacji była tak silna, że była w stanie odrywać planety z ich orbit. Kiedy Sonic został teleportowany, znalazł się na dżunglowej planecie otaczające Death Egg. Planeta ta znana była jako Jade Gully, a jej mieszkańcami były Mips, zmieniane w Badniki. Sonic miał uratować złapane Mips i szybko zniszczyć Death Egg. Rozgrywka W ''Sonic X-treme każdy poziom miał być zaprojektowany w stylu tuby. Gracz miał mieć w grze możliwość wykonywania Spin Dasha na ścianach, zmieniając w ten sposób kierunek przyciągania grawitacyjnego i obracając cały poziom. Dodatkowo, kamera posiadała efekt rybiego oka, aby gracze mogli lepiej widzieć otoczenie. Wiadomo, że na pewnym etapie produkcji rozważano cztery grywalne postaci. Mieli to być: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Tiara Boobowski. Każdą z postaci miała cechować unikatowa rozgrywka. Knuckles i Tiara posiadali tradycyjny styl rozgrywki, odpowiednio: z góry na dół i z boku. Sonic posiadał poziomy w stylu rybiego oka, a Tails pierwszoosobowy tryb latania. Sonic sam w sobie miał otrzymać bardzo dużo nowych umiejętności: obrotowe cięcie, rzucanie pierścieniami, osłona zasilana pierścieniami, atak gromu dźwiękowego, oraz kulę mocy. Obrotowe cięcie zostało potem usunięte z finalnej wersji, ze względu na zbyt duże podobieństwa do Spin Dasha. Planowano również power-upy, które można było zbierać z obracających się kul. Były to osłony bazujące na mocach żywiołów. Każdy element miał być silniejszy od poprzedniego, tworząc tzw. "krąg mocy. Moce mogły być łączone, aby tworzyć jedną z dwóch osłon: *Elementy: **Metal (tnie Skałę) **Skała (osłania przed Błyskawicą) **Błyskawica (elektryzuje Wiatr) **Wiatr (gasi ogień) **Ogień (odparowuje Wodę) **Woda (rdzewieje od niej metal) *Osłony (Power Shields): **(Metal - Lightning - Fire) **(Rock - Wind - Water) Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog (wszystkie scenariusze) * Doktor Robotnik (wszystkie scenariusze) * Tiara Boobowski (wszystkie scenariusze) * Gazebo Boobowski (wszystkie scenariusze) * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Mars, Sonic Saturn, Sonic X-treme) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Mars, Sonic Saturn, Sonic X-treme) * Sally Acorn (Sonic Mars, Sonic Saturn) * Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic Mars, Sonic Saturn) * Antoine Depardieu (Sonic Mars, Sonic Saturn) * Rotor Walrus (Sonic Mars, Sonic Saturn) * Nicole (Sonic Mars, Sonic Saturn) * Mieszkańcy Mikro-Mobiusa (Sonic Mars) * Chaos Elementals (Sonic Saturn) * Mips (Sonic X-treme) Bossowie *'Darkpool Gorilla Boss' *'Mecha Mite Boss' *'Metal Sonic' *'Fang the Sniper' Poziomy *'Jade Gully Zone' *'Crystal Frost Zone' *'Red Sands Zone' *'Galaxy Fortress Zone' *'Metal Blade Zone' *'Death Egg Zone' *'Candy Mountain Zone' *'Blue Ocean Zone' Ciekawostki * Stworzono wiele gadżetów, które miały promować grę, ale zostały wycofane po anulowaniu projektu. * Chris Senn, który pracował nad Sonic X-treme, lata póżniej dołączył do zespołu BigRedButton Entertainment, odpowiedzialnego za ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric''.'' * Mogła to być pierwsza stacjonarna główna gra z serii, której nie stworzyłby bezpośrednio Sonic Team. Gra, która ostatecznie przejęła ten tytuł to [[Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I]], ''stworzony przez Dimps. ** Mogła być to również jedyna główna gra z serii na konsolę Sega Saturn (jeśli nie liczyć oryginalnej trylogii z kompilacji ''Sonic Jam). *Mogła to być druga gra z serii, nawiązująca do serialu. Pierwszą było ''Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine''.'' *Tytuł gry jest bardzo podobny do innej anulowanej gry o Sonicu, o nazwie [[Sonic the Hedgehog Extreme|''Sonic the Hedgehog Extreme]]. Kategoria:Anulowane gry